Conventional integrated circuit (IC) package substrates include multiple metal and dielectric layers to route electrical signals from a die on top of the substrate to a motherboard coupled to the bottom of the substrate. Vertical vias through the dielectric layers provide pathways for the electrical signals between metal layers.